


Darcei’s Choice

by 123Brooksie



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: Will Kai make the relationship official or lose Darcei to someone who’s READY
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, miss darcei/kai
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been four months since Darcei has been fooling around with Kai. They decided it was best to not label things and he was always cautious of people finding out about their relationship. He didn’t want Dispatch or anyone else to catch them hanging out together in fear of Darcei’s own safety. He made sure to remind her of this frequently.

Tonight he is going to take her to her favorite restaurant to make up for being so snappy recently. He’s been recording and practicing for a solo debut and all eyes are literally on him so he’s had very low patience and a short temper. She’s been very understanding of his outbursts because she knows how hard he’s been working and the amount of pressure that is on him, she’s reassured him of this multiple times but he still felt bad and wanted to take her out.

He slept over last night and takes his time singing in Darcei’s shower as she goes through all of her emails.

He finally emerges, steam swarming from the bathroom as he finishes his song. Water drips from his chiseled chest down to the white towel, barely clinging onto his waist.

“My little potato.” He says hobbling over to Darcei, sitting comfortably at her makeup vanity.

“Why didn’t you dry off in the bathroom?” She asks rolling her eyes with a little smirk. He was dripping all over her carpet in her expensive Korean apartment. Unlike Kai, she doesn’t have people to clean up after her.

“Oh, shut up.” He says with a smile. “You’re so adorable.” He says running a wet hand down her face.

“Stop! I just did my makeup!” She yells. She’s still smiling because she doesn’t want to trigger him by showing him how annoying he’s being right now. She’d have to redo her makeup now for her YouTube family. She decided to do a life update video- leaving Kai out of it of course.

“Really? It doesn’t look like it.” He says with a triumphant smile.

“That’s hilarious, Kai.” Darcei says turning back to face her mirror.

“Besides....” He says roughly grabbing her face and turning it to his.

“Oww!” She complains, in shock not pain.

“You missed a spot.” He says. He suddenly runs his tongue over her eye and runs away from her. He laughs uncontrollably as he jumps into her bed, still very wet.

Darcei groans and looks in the mirror. That was sexy but now there’s no eyeshadow left on her eyelid and her lashes are all clumped together.

“You’re so- guhh!” Darcei gives up. She scrolls down the rest of her emails.

“Darcei!..... Darcei!..... Darcei!.... Pay attention to me!.... Darcei!” Kai says laughing hysterically.

If this were the other way around Darcei would have been hollered at for bothering Kai while he was trying to handle business. She decides to be the bigger person and calmly finish perusing her emails.

She sighs when she finishes then turns to face Kai.

“What do you want, Jongin?” Darcei asks.

“Are you done with all that fake work?” He asks as he sits up. The knot on the towel unravels and reveals his hip. “Why that name? Am I in trouble? Even though I’m taking you out tonight?” Kai says. His aura is so manly.

“I’m not going to deal with this right now, Kai. I need to start my video. Get some clothes on and get out of here or else you’re going to make a special appearance in it.” Darcei says jokingly.

“Do it then.” He says.

Darcei just stares at him for a moment. It’s a threat, it’s not a serious one though is it?

“Do it. Turn the camera on.” He says but she knows he’s bluffing. His aura, that stare, she can guess where this conversation is going.

“Okay. Let’s say I turn the camera on.” She says playing along. “What happens next?”

“Do it. And you’ll see.” He says and he shifts on her bed, exposing his upper thigh. The towel sits dangerously on his lap, threatening to expose everything. “Turn it on if you’re bad Darcei.” Kai says putting his hands on his hips.

“If I’m bad?” Darcei asks with a snort. She suddenly feels a heat rush over her entire body. She needs to film the video for her fans but it seems like Kai needs her more.

“I know how bad you can get. I remember.” He says with a smirk. “My dick remembers too.” The eye contact and dominance are overbearing.

Darcei turns her camera on and points it at Kai sitting on her bed.

“Hit record.” He orders. Darcei shivers at the sterness in his voice, the shiver ends in her loins.

She hits record and the two of them just sit in silence and stare at each other.

“Now what.... Kai.” Darcei says seductively. If he is going to interrupt her filming she might as well enjoy it.

Her eyes widen as the towel moves seemingly by itself, and a large tent is made in the center of his lap.

Kai looks down at his boner and smiles up at her. “Bad girl.” He says. “What are you waiting for? Get over here.” He demands.

“No.” She says. She couldn’t help but act bratty. He raises his brow challengingly. “Say please, at least.” She says softly.

“Darcei, Darcei. Come here.” He says flicking his fingers.

By instinct she has the urge to run over there and suck him off. She has to hold her ground though. He sighs with a little smirk as he scoots towards the edge of the bed.

Before he can get out of the bed she quickly stands to her feet and he freezes.

He slides back into the bed making room for her and she accepts the invitation. She rips his towel off and throws it on the floor.

“Show me how bad you are.” He says in a raspy voice. Darcei roughly pushes his shoulders down so he lays flat against the bed, then immediately goes to work on his shaft. She stares into his eyes while stroking up and down, her fingers gently gliding against his sensitive foreskin. He grunts but doesn’t break the eye contact.

Kai is super sexy. He tries super hard to keep a straight face and his grunts are all just moans that he’s holding in.

Darcei lowers her head towards his dick and he sits up so he can have some control. He softens his hand around Darcei’s ponytail and she gets a little worried that he might pull. He tends to get a little rough.

When her mouth envelopes his shaft he can’t hold in his moan.

“Fuck.” He whispers.

His body stiffens and his grunts become more urgent. His hand tightens in Darcei’s hair as she sucks faster. She takes a break at the top of his shaft to breathe and let her throat recoup. He suddenly releases her hair for a much tighter grip on her cheeks and takes it upon himself to literally fuck her face.

“I love that sound!” He moans, referring to the sound of his dick entering her throat. She gags once, then twice before she grabs his hands. He slowly stops his thrusts and releases her face.

The two of them watch as Darcei’s saliva drips down his boner.

“Come sit on your dick.” Kai says.

“Oh it’s my dick, now?” Darcei asks sassily. She stands up and removes her dress, revealing sexy matching underwear.

“What do you mean ‘now’ it’s been your dick for four months now.” Kai says with a wide smile. “And that’s my pussy.” He says pointing at her crotch as she drags her underwear down her legs.

“Oh yeah?” She asks as she unlatches her bra. She climbs on top of him and he wastes no time fondling her boobs.

“These are mine too.” He buries his face in her cleavage and she aims his dick at her opening.

“Ow!” She yells suddenly. “Kai don’t bite me.” She moans as he abuses her breasts.

“Sit.” He replies. He looks up from her tits and just looks into her eyes.

Darcei complies. She moans as the head goes in and bites her lip as she continues sinking down. The more his dick disappears inside of her, the more shallow her breaths are. She pauses for a moment to simply breathe. It’s so long and thick whenever she’s on top she needs to take at least one break to get it all inside.

“What’s the matter? There’s still more.” He says settling his hands on her hips.

“I know.” She says, breathing heavily, and now sweating profusely.

“Don’t say it won’t fit... you’ve never had this problem before.” He says, his grip tightening on her.

“Give me a sec.” she says and literally a second later he pulls her down onto the rest of his shaft.

Darcei throws her head back as she moans in pain-laced pleasure. She’s so full on the inside.

“It’s that good baby?” Kai says with a smirk as he wraps a hand around her neck sturdily.

Darcei roughly pushes Kai’s shoulders down into the bed. Her small hands rest on each of his pectorals.

“I’m on top. I have control. It’s my dick remember?” Darcei says. She rolls her hips slowly and Kai loosens his grip.

“Yeah it’s yours, baby I’m yours. Use my dick however you want to.” He moans. He hisses and frowns as he throws his head back.

“You like it?” Darcei asks, her circles getting faster and faster.

“”Ughh!” Kai grunts. He roughly grabs Darcei’s ass and lifts her off of his dick until it’s almost completely out, then sits her back down on the whole thing. “This ass is mine!” He grunts.

The veins protruding from his arms and neck are so sexy as he maneuvers Darcei’s body around. He’s about to cum. He’s close.

“Yes!” Darcei yells.

“You’re mine!” He growls.

“Yes!” Darcei shouts. It feels so good but she’s not quite at her own orgasm.

“Say it!” Kai shouts.

“I’m yours!” Darcei shouts back. “I’m yours Kai! I’m all yours!”

He lifts her up and down very aggressively, her ass slaps harshly against his thighs. With one last final moan, Kai explodes inside her.

She didn’t cum once again. She’s not surprised.

Kai struggles to catch his breath but once he does Darcei climbs off of him.

“Thanks babe.” He says slapping her ass on her way to the bathroom.

“Yep.” Darcei says. She can’t help but feel a little salty. He never even tries or cares to make her cum.

“Hey uhhh... you’re on birth control right?” He asks from the bedroom.

Darcei turns the shower on, pretending not to hear him. Of course she was on it. She really is getting tired of Kai. Yes he’s sweet sometimes but he’s usually irritated and inconsiderate. When they have sex it’s really just a microcosm of how their whole relationship is.

Since she took her shower already, she’ll just clean out Kai’s children, then reapply her makeup and do her video. Damn. She forgot to turn the camera off.

As she’s cleaning her thighs she looks up and Kai is at the doorway.

“Hey, uh. I asked if you were on birth control still.” He says scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah.” Darcei says.

“Don’t want any accidents, haha. You’re the best by the way.” He says with a wink. “I have to get ready for my schedule now. I’ll see you at dinner.” He says closing the bathroom door.

Darcei rolls her eyes and continues to clean herself. She turns the shower off and steps out, grabbing a towel and she hears a soft voice.

With a deep frown she walks over to the bathroom door and puts her ear on it.

“... yeah. Haha, why do you have to be like that. Are you mad? Don’t be mad. I’m already on my way. See you in like ten minutes.” Kai says. He must be on the phone.

She hears her door open and close. 

He must have left.

Who the hell was he on the phone with? Didn’t he say he had a schedule? It sounded like he was gonna meet up with someone. Why did he wait until Darcei got into the shower to make a call? It was all so suspicious.

She walks back into her bedroom and sits at her vanity to put lotion on. It’s then that she notices her camera is still rolling.

Their sex tape has like 20 extra minutes on it now.

But-

This camera was rolling while she was in the shower. It should have captured the beginning of that phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

She fast forwards through all the fucking and stops just as her disappointed ass makes her way to the bathroom. It didn’t feel good to spy on Kai this way, but this was an accident technically. He was the one who told her to start the camera he should’ve turned it off himself.

I’m the footage Kai checks his phone, then seems to be shocked, in a bad way, like he forgot to do something. Then he makes his way to the bathroom and closes the door. Perhaps so Darcei can’t hear his phone call.

“Damn it.” He whispers. He dials a number and puts the phone up to his ear. “Hey....” he says then there is a long pause and he’s nodding. “Yes. I get it. I know......” he says. “At my friends house.” He adds. “.... Taemin.” He says unsurely. “He wanted me to help him with his dogs.” Kai says. “Yeah call him, he’ll say the same thing.” Kai says then he puts his phone down, dials another number and scrambles to get dressed.

Darcei can’t believe what she’s seeing. Kai must have a girlfriend. Does that make her the side chick? Is that why they’ve been unofficial for four months now? What a dog! How unbelievable.

“Taemin, Taemin, you gotta get me out of this. If anyone calls you, tell them I’m at your house and I was there all night. Tell them I just left...... yeah I know. I screwed up.” He laughs. “Hold on, hold on I’m getting a call.”

He then says what Darcei overheard while she was in the bathroom.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” And he leaves her room.

He’s cheating on Darcei. No, it’s much worse than that. He’s cheating on his girlfriend and Darcei is the side chick. This is unbelievable. This is embarrassing. If Kai could embarrass her like this, she could embarrass him even more. What better place to do that other than a prestigious restaurant.

Tonight she’ll get her chance.

Darcei films her video and takes care of her business with a focus and energy that she hasn’t had in years. She knew Kai was no good. No man that sexy, and that full of themselves could be good.

When it was time she got dressed in her absolute best, before she knew she’d be getting her revenge she wasn’t even going to throw down this hard. He needs to know what he lost though.

As she’s getting ready, putting on the finishing touches she gets a phone call.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi... baby.” She says through clenched teeth.

“What’s my sexy little potato up to now?” He asks. “Did you finish your video finally?” 

“Yes I did.” She answers.

“You sound weird, are you okay?” He asks. He sounds genuinely concerned which would usually warm Darcei’s heart.

“I’m excellent. Perfect. Exquisite.”

“Okay see you in an hour. I can’t wait, babe.” He says.

“Neither can I.” Darcei says honestly.

They couldn’t ride in the same car together so Kai was sending someone to bring Darcei to the restaurant. Dispatch could be anywhere, but the restaurant is so prestigious couples are safe there.

When Darcei is ready she goes outside and a limo is waiting for her.

Kai must have really wanted to make it up to her. No, he pities her because she’s the side chick. The limo is insulting.

She climbs inside and to her surprise a man is inside.

“Kyungsoo?” She asks.

“Hello there.” He says before taking a sip of his glass of champagne.

“What a surprise. Kai’s bandmate, nice.” She says taking a seat across from him.

“You look really good, I have to say. And smell really nice.”

Darcei blushes. Kyungsoo was always her favorite in Exo. How did she end up in this entanglement with Kai when guys like Kyungsoo exist?

“Thank you.” Darcei says.

“Sorry if that was weird or if I was coming on too strong.” He says with embarrassed, pink cheeks.

“No, no. It was flattering. Thank you.” Darcei says with a giggle.

“So Kai told me to pick you up in my limo.” He says.

“O-oh yeah?” Darcei says.

“You’re so beautiful.. oh sorry. What is your relationship like with Kai? Is he your boyfriend?” He asks.

“No.” Darcei says immediately. She feels so feminine and pretty as she flutters her eyelashes in the presence of a true gentlemen. “He’s not my boyfriend.” She adds.

“Ahhh.” He says with a smirk and nod. “So you’re single?” He asks.

“Uh....” Darcei thinks for a moment. Her and Kai never made anything official. She is a single woman who fucks Kai every now and then. “Yes I am single.” She says.

“Can I tell you a crazy dream of mine?” He says.

“Yes.” Darcei says crossing one of her legs over the other. Kyungsoo looks down at her thighs for a moment, then back up into her eyes.

“It started off as me just watching this girls YouTube videos, then hearing that she’s here in Korea. I’ve always wanted to meet her, I’ve always wanted to kiss her.” He says.

“Who is she? Do I know her. I actually have a platform on YouTube, pretty big, almost a million.” She says.

“You know her. She’s kind of short, she’s Canadian, she’s beautiful, and she smells super good right now.” He says finishing the rest of his champagne and sitting the glass down.

“I’m Canadian. Let me think.... do you know her name?” She asks playing along. He’s flirting with her, she knows it.

“Umm I think it’s... Darcei.” He says with a smile.

“I do know her! Pretty well actually.” She says with a bigger smile.

“Would she be into a guy like me?” He asks, now crossing one of his legs over the other.

“She would. Very much.” She says shamelessly with a slow nod. “Can I tell you a crazy dream of mine?” She asks.

“Yes. Of course.”

“It started when I first began listening to Exo, I’ve always wanted to stare into this one guys eyes and have him kiss me.... his name is Kyungsoo by the way.” Darcei says.

“My name is Kyungsoo.” He says with a smile. “I would be happy to make your dream come true.”

Darcei stands then sits next to Kyungsoo. She puts a hand on his thigh and he licks his lips. He brushes Darcei’s hair behind her ears and leans in to kiss her lips very, very softly. He does it again, then slowly backs away.

“Thank you for that.” He says smiling at her. He’s satisfied.

“Thank you.” Darcei says. She’s not satisfied. “I want more Kyungsoo.” She says softly.

“Really?” He asks in excitement. He regains his composure and clears his throat. “I mean, whatever you’re comfortable with.” He says cooly.

She slides her hand up his thigh until her fingertips reach his manhood. She gasps. It’s already hard. One kiss got him this hard? She opens his pants and frees his cock from his boxers.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex with a beautiful girl in here. You’re the first, you know?” He says as she strokes his hard-on gently.

“Your first girl?” Darcei jokes. She slides her dress up.

“No, ha, the first girl I’m willing to have sex with in here.”

“Kyungsoo, you talk too much. I want you to fuck me silly.” She says breathlessly. She’s so horny. It’s unlike her to have no composure at all. She’s always dreamed of fucking Kyungsoo though.

“I won’t argue with that.” He says with a chuckle as she climbs on top of him.

She pulls her underwear to the side and Kyungsoo holds onto her lower back so she doesn’t fall.

She sinks down on top of him halfway. He grunts and throws his head back. She catches her breath for a moment.

“Is it hurting you?” He asks.

“No.” Darcei says with a smile. His dick is thinner than Kai’s but it’s just as long. She sinks down on the rest of it and Kyungsoo moans.

“Does it feel good?” She asks resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah. It feels great.” He grunts. He keeps his eyes closed.

She moves in to hug him as she rides him but ends up giving him another kiss instead. It’s hot and passionate and a trail of saliva slides down the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Your dick is perfect!” Darcei moans. She didn’t feel so full inside, she felt like she was in control, it was a good time. Kyungsoo passively held her in place just making sure she doesn’t fall not trying to control her movements at all, that’s what she likes.

Then he surprises her.

He holds her on his lap with one hand, and the other goes between her legs. His hot fingers find her clit and rub gentle circles against it.

Darcei’s fingers turn into claws on Kyungsoo’s dress shirt and she writhes around on his lap, uncontrollably. He wraps both arms around her upper back and thrusts into her desperately and they both cum together.

He made her cum!

He actually made her cum....

Darcei shakily sits back next to Kyungsoo. She doesn’t bother fixing her clothes. She just trembles and lays her head on his shoulder.

When they get to the restaurant Darcei foxes her clothes and walks in.

Kyungsoo comes along.

How should she do it? Should she announce that she just fucked Kyungsoo and doesn’t give a shit about Kai anymore? Should she expose him to everyone in the restaurant?

It’s not that crowded but any audience will do.

When she gets to the table Kai and Taemin are sitting at it.

“Hey Darcei. Taemin hasn’t eaten today so he wants to join us.” Kai says. “Hey Kyungsoo! Thank you for bringing her. Maybe you should stay too.”

“Oh no, you know I have a schedule in the morning.” Kyungsoo says.

“Schedule, speaking about schedules how was yours Kai?” She asks rhetorically.

“Guys pull up a chair.” Taemin says. “Sit down.”

“Pull up a chair? This is supposed to be MY date Taemin.” Darcei says. Taemin looks up at her with confusion, trying to see if she was mad or joking. Darcei giggles a little to save face.

Kyungsoo pulls up two chairs. One next to Kai and one next to Taemin. Darcei sits next to Kai, across from Kyungsoo. She can’t help but hold sexually tense eye contact with Kyungsoo every couple of seconds and they both smile at each other.

“So Darcei, I wanted to tell you that-“ Kai says reaching for her hand.

“You’re going to tell her now?” Taemin asks.

Tell her what? Was he trying to break it off before she had the chance to embarrass him?

“Kai, how was your schedule.” Darcei asks Snatching her hand away.

“What? Long and boring. I don’t want to talk about it. I never want to, you know that already.” He says getting irritated.

“So you went straight to your schedule from my house? Is that why you called Taemin to cover for you?” Darcei asks loudly.

“Yes- What? Yeah...” Kai says looking at Taemin who is looking at Darcei.

“Yeah? You were at your friends house huh?” She asks even louder. Should she stand and make a scene?

“Whoa! Calm down. What are you talking about?” Kai says.

“I heard you Kai. When you thought I was still in the shower I heard everything. ‘Give me ten minutes’ ‘I’m at my friends house’ I heard it all. Who were you meeting up with? Some girl? And what I’m the side chick huh?” Darcei shouts. People begin to look at their table.

“Wait wait. This morning manager called asking where I was. And I said my Taemin’s house... I always say that. Every night we’re together. I always say that.” Kai says looking at Darcei in confusion.

“So... then... what was that when you said... um...” Darcei feels so dumb right now.

“He always calls me to corroborate the story.” Taemin says.

“Side chick? Darcei, I brought you here tonight to ask you to be my girlfriend. Because I think you’re awesome and I want you to actually be mine, officially.” Kai says.

Kyungsoo frowns and Taemin nods.

“It was my idea. Kai always talks about you and how he feels and I told him to forget the risks and just make it official.” Taemin says.

Darcei covers her face in shame and embarrassment.

Kyungsoo stands suddenly.

“Darcei? What about me?” Kyungsoo asks.

“What?” Darcei asks uncovering only her eyes.

“What do I get out of all this? This isn’t fair. Darcei? I thought you and I had something- a connection. Choose.” He says.

“What?” Darcei says.

“What?” Taemin and Kai say at the same time.

“Darcei I’m asking you to choose.” Kyungsoo says.

All three men look at Darcei awaiting her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make a video about this please choose LMAOOO I’m curious to see which one you’d want. A soft boy or a boy with anger issues


End file.
